Tattoos bring out the truth
by grapesandoats
Summary: A drunken night brings trouble for Serena when she finds a Tatoo with our favorite anime hunk's name on her arm. What will she do and how long can she hide it?
1. Chapter 1

Hey, hey, hey!! What up peeps?! Well here's my next story!

* * *

Chapter 1

"OHHH never again….OWWW my head!"

Serena moaned as she got out of bed with a huge hangover. Last nights events to her were…lets say foggy at the most. The last thing she remembered was Mina and Ray daring her to drink a bottle of beer which did not taste very good at all. From there it was all history from one of her boring text books…very confusing. Serena got up to get ready for the day as much as she didn't want to. She went into her bathroom to have a quick warm shower, and turned on the water and put it as hot as it could get without burning her. As she was washing her shoulder she felt a huge sting, "Owww!" She washed away the soap only to reveal in beautiful cursive letters:

Darien.

"Ahhhhhhh!!"

* * *

"I cant BELIEVE you guys!! How could you let me get a tattoo?! Even worse how could you let me get a tattoo with that JERKS name on it?!"

Serena yelled in a low whisper seeing as they were in the arcade and Darien or Andrew were sure to hear if she yelled at them like she really wanted to.

"Look Meatball head it wasn't our fault you were passed out and you had already told the tattoo guy you wanted one with Da- "you know who's" name on your arm. Oh and that was before you professed your love for him and shouted it very loud outside Mina's window." Ray said trying to sound completely irresponsible for it but in reality she felt really guilty.

"Yeah I had no idea that the guy already started when we were about to say no and he was already half way done! We're soooo sorry Serena can you forgive me?" Mina said with puppy dog eyes.

"I guess its not your fault- completely. Since when do I confess things that make no sense?"

"Oh c'mon you know you have the hots for him."

"The hots for who meatball head?" Asked a curious voice from behind Serena.

'Oh no…'

* * *

There you have it chapter 1 tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay Chapter 2! I appreciate all of the reviews I think that's what made me want to update so fast.

* * *

Last time...

"The hots for who meatball head?" Asked a curious voice from behind Serena.

'Oh no…'

* * *

"None of your business jerk! If you must know I have a major crush on….on Seiya that new pop singer."

"HA! As if anyone could ever like you let alone a celebrity….if you can even call him that." Darien finished mumbling.

"What was that?" Serena asked confused.

"Nothing its not my fault your meatballs are too tight to listen. Whatever see you around meatball head." He said already half way out the door.

"THAT JERK!! I most certainly do NOT like him." Serena said blushing with anger and something else she couldn't put on her finger.

"Sure whatever Serena." Mina and Ray said in unison.

* * *

/3 days later/

Serena was walking happily down the street deep in her thoughts about a certain hunk…wait hunk?! No, no a JERK! Yeah that's right a jerk when all of the sudden she walked into something hard..

"Ummph!" When Serena fell as is her custom she landed on her arm.

"OWWWW!!" 'Guess its still sensitive ooh when I get my hand on Darien I'm going to wring his neck!'

"Whoa! Lower the decibels Meatball head I- Hey what's THAT?!" Serena didn't notice but the sleeve of her shirt rode up to reveal a little part of the tattoo.

"Nothing!" She said way too quickly while she pulled down her sleeve.

"No way you got a tattoo of what, no it wasn't a picture I saw a name but I couldn't tell who's." Darien said more to himself than to Serena.

"Its…umm… one…of those…..FAKE TATTOOS yeah! Gotta go see you later Darien!"

"Oh c'mon you cant fool me Meatball head if it was a fake tattoo then how come you winced in pain when you fell on the exact same spot where you have the "fake tattoo."

But Serena didn't hear any of it because she was already half way across the street .

'This is going to be good.' Darien thought with an evil smirk.

* * *

Ta da! So what'd you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for all my reviewers and readers I didn't think this story would be that good but now I've gotten a bunch of inspiration thanks again! :)

* * *

Chapter 3

"A TATTOO?!" Andrew practically yelled.

"Yeah keep it down do you want someone to hear?!" Darien told him. He knew it was probably a mistake telling his best friend this interesting piece of news but there really was no one else he could tell.

"Of what?!"

"Well…I don't know exactly but I intend to find out!" Darien finished off telling him with determination in his voice.

"Exactly why do you care?"

"Well….I uh….you see your hopeless and I know you want to know what kind of tattoo she got and you cant find out by yourself!" He said happy with his save.

'Smooth move Chiba he'll never suspect now.'

"Smooth move Darien but you cant fool me." Andrew said with a cocky smile he knew his best friend all too well.

* * *

Darien was walking home from college when all of the sudden he saw two meatballs just around the corner and a smile played on his face but soon disappeared when she smacked into him.

"OWW!!"

"Hey if it isn't my favorite meatball head here let me help you." Before she could protest he picked her up and "lost his balance" and she fell on top of him. Quickly he tried to pull up her sleeve and saw an 'n' before he got interrupted.

"Hey you pervert! Wait I know what your doing oh you aren't going to win that easily Chiba!"

"We'll see about that Meatball head." With that Serena got up with a furry and stormed away.

"You cant get away that easily….Serena."

* * *

"Wow I cant believe that jerk!! I- whoa!" Serena said as she bumbed into someone.

"How many times do I have to tell you watch where you're going!!"

"We've met before?"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were- Your YOU!!"

* * *

There you go I love reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry it took me so long but here's chapter 4. Again thanks for the reviews!

* * *

"Wow I cant believe that jerk!! I- whoa!" Serena said as she bumped into someone.

"How many times do I have to tell you watch where you're going!!"

"We've met before?"

"Oh I'm sorry I thought you were- Your YOU!!"

* * *

Chapter 4

"That Meatball head! There's gotta be some way to get her to show me that tattoo!" Darien kept thinking of ways to get Serena to show him her tattoo.

At first he thought it was a butterfly or….something Serena-like something vibrant and funny, but then she saw it was a name. A wave of jealousy came over him when he thought it was another guy.

Sure he had no right to be mad or jealous but this was Serena he was talking about the girl he loved to tease, the girl he loved to be frank. Darien decided right then and there that come push to shove he was going to find out who's name was on her arm.

* * *

"I cant believe its YOU I'm talking to Seiya!! My friends have such a crush on you!!"

"Yes…well its too bad I don't get to meet them seeing as they have such good taste!" Seiya said with a mock laugh.

Ever since Serena apologized for being so rude to him they walked together becoming good friends.

"So odago….are you going out with anyone?"

"Hey!! Only Darien can call me that….wait no!-"

"Oh so Darien is your boyfriend lucky guy…" Seiya said which caused Serena to blush furiously.

"He is most certainly NOT my boyfriend!!"

"Oh really? Then tell me what is the meaning of that tattoo?"

"WHAT?!"

"That tattoo on your arm…the one that has his name on it."

"Yeah Meatball head usually someone doesn't put someone's name on their arm for life unless they like someone." Darien said from behind her.

* * *

There you have it chapter 4 oh and before you jump to conclusions its not what you think I promise. So tell me what you thought I love reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok here's chapter 5 this one is for shana elmsford who requested I do this chapter specifically like this so here you go hope I didn't disappoint you.

* * *

Darien was thinking of new ways to find out what Serena's tattoo was when all of the sudden he heard…

"….lucky guy."

"He is NOT my boyfriend!!"

"Oh really? Then tell me what is the meaning of that tattoo?

"What?!"

"That tattoo on your arm…the one that has his name on it."

So he was right! It was a guy! Who was he?!

'I'll rip him apart!' Darien thought with anger.

'Wait who is she talking to?!'

Darien went around the corner and saw her with Seiya?! So she was serious?! He finally lost his temper and decided to make his presents known.

"Yeah Meatball head usually someone doesn't put someone's name on their arm for life unless they like someone." Darien said from behind her.

"Ahh Darien how much have you heard?" She said with a nervous giggle.

"Enough to know that your boyfriends name is on your arm."

"Wait no one said…"

"I mean the guy's probably an idiot like you to actually even love you." Darien said with a lot of bitterness and jealousy, but Serena didn't even notice she was already major angry.

"Love?! How could you possibly know anything about love? When your not even capable of it! It may take an idiot to love me but at least someone will! Unlike you Darien Chiba no one can ever love you I'm sure you'll end up alone for the rest of your life if your not already!!"

To say that Darien was speechless was an understatement he was- well he was heart broken. Right away Serena felt bad for what she had said…

"Look Darien I-"

"No your right I am alone…and always will be I'm sorry to have ever wasted your time and feelings meat-Serena." Darien said with tears in his eyes and walked away.

"I don't know where that came from…" Serena said already crying.

"Wow he really must love you!"

"What?! Did you not just hear him?"

"Yup which all the more convinced me he was jealous…but you really did a number on him. Your little speech there hurt him." Seiya said.

"Do you really think he loves me?" Serena said with hope in her voice.

"Yeah no doubt about it but you better go talk to him."

"Yeah I'll do that! Thank you so much Seiya…um sorry for all the drama." She said blushing at the last part.

"Anytime odago with me you don't have to save it for your mama. Good luck hope it all goes well!"

"Bye!" Serena said running off leaving a very amused Seiya behind.

* * *

There you go tell me what you thought guys!!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!! Whoo!! This is the last chapter….aww oh well I had so much fun writing this you guys thanks to all my reviewers and readers!!

* * *

Serena was running as fast as she could but couldn't find Darien. 'Where could he be?' As she was running there was a rock she didn't notice she already knew that she was going to fall on her face so she closed her eyes and tried to brace herself for the pain that she knew was coming. Suddenly she felt a strong pair of arms catch her.

"Watch it Serena…" Darien said.

"Darien I just…I was looking for you…I couldn't find you….after I hurt your feelings…I…realized that…I-love-you." She said the last part really fast.

"I'm sorry, but what?"

"I…love you."

"No you don't you're just saying that." He said still devastated.

"No I'm serious I really do…" Then she reached up and kissed him. At first Darien was in heaven but then the thought occurred to him.. 'This is just a pity kiss' so he abruptly stopped and looked away from her.

"No sorry Serena I wont take your pity!" He said slightly angry.

"But Darien I really love you I'm just upset that I didn't realize it earlier….and I'm so very sorry about earlier I didn't mean it."

"You were right I'm meant to be alone so if you'll excuse me…"

"What will it take for you to believe me?! Don't you love me is that it?"

"Serena I love you I really do. I just don't believe that you feel the same way." Then the idea struck her.

"Oh really if I really didn't love you then why do I have this!" Then she lifted her sleeve to reveal the tattoo.

A gasp escaped from his lips 'I was the idiot that she loves?!' He felt a sense of pride and happiness when he realized that his name was actually on her arm permanently.

"Serena…I…you wouldn't believe it….but I have a secret that I've never told anyone." Darien said with a sudden joy.

"What is it? I mean it cant be weirder than this…" She said with a giggle and with tears in her eyes.

Darien rolled up his sleeve to reveal a tattoo of his own on his arm that said: Serena.

"Oh Darien!! How long have you had this?"

"About a year…don't get mad but it was while I was drunk one night…but before you get angry I've never regretted it."

"I was drunk too!!" Then they burst out laughing until they had tears in their eyes.

After they calmed down a bit Darien, without warning grabbed her and kiss her with all the love he's felt for her since the day he met her.

"I love you meatball head."

"Aww man you're still gonna call me that?!"

"Guess you didn't read the whole tattoo…"

"What?! There was more."

"Yeah take a look."

Serena rolled up his sleeve: Serena and below it in smaller print it said: meatball head.

"You jerk!! I guess meatball head isn't too bad….you cant get that part removed can you?"

"Of coarse NOT!! You're my meatball head you meatball head." With that said he grabbed her once again and kissed her.

* * *

THE ENDThere you go guys once again thanks for reading and if you haven't reviewed I would really love to know what you thought.


End file.
